


Silk

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Marvel
Genre: Esablished Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki on Earth, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: Loki isn’t feeling to well, and you take it into your hands to fix that.





	Silk

Loki doesn’t sleep too much. Even when he does, it seems restless, like he just can’t let go of his latent fear. Sometimes you catch him staring off at nothing, dark eye circles aging his face, a forlorn look on his face. “Maybe he’s homesick?” You wonder. “Or maybe he’s just tired right now.”   
“Loki?”   
“Yes, Love?”  
“Are you ok?”  
He sighs, and offers you a soft smile.  
“Just tired, promise.”  
You frown. That’s not a real answer. Instead of pushing the issue, though, you elect to grab his hand and walk away, pulling him with you. He seems amused, and doesn’t object. You push him onto the couch and tell him to stay. He humors you and does. You leave for a moment, only to return with a soft pillow.   
“It’s silk, your royal dorkness. It should be comfy enough for you to sleep.”  
As you start to walk away, slender fingers interlock with yours, and suddenly you’re pulled down with him. You decide not to question the occurrence, instead tucking your head under his chin and sighing.   
“Love?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you.”


End file.
